


mint chocolate medicine

by roseydaehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor cursing, No Plot, Sick Fic, are they in a relationship ? are they not ? i don’t know either, hwangmini, hyeop and junho are only mentioned, i clearly don’t know what i’m doing, minhee is a brat, minhee is lowkey tsundere but also not ?, soft, they’re both lowkey whipped, wow these are the most random tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseydaehwi/pseuds/roseydaehwi
Summary: in which minhee is sick, but refuses to rest. seungwoo only knows one way to fix this.





	mint chocolate medicine

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic in a year or two but my first one on ao3 ever !
> 
> i hope you enjoy 🥰
> 
> also i don’t think mint chocolate flavored medicine exists but it’s all i see pdx stan twt argue about so i thought it was fitting i guess.

a little over a month to learn multiple songs, choreographies, take concept pictures, film commercials and film x1’s debut music video really wasn’t a lot of time at all.

that’s why the group was working relentlessly.

_a meeting now, a photo shoot later, a vlive tonight, practice right after and then a hair appointment_—

it’s all quite overwhelming to say the least.

nevertheless, it’s the life they chose, and they couldn’t be happier with it.

but with everything going on, it wasn’t surprising that x1’s first member, kang minhee were to fall ill. and that’s what led them here.

“kang minhee how many times do i have to tell you that you’re not practicing today !”

their leader, han seungwoo tells him for at least the tenth time since he laid his hand on minhee’s forehead this morning. it was burning hot to say the least, the leader immediately diagnosing him with a fever and instructing him to stay home all day.

“but hyung i _**need**_ to practice !” minhee whines, trying to escape seungwoo—who is currently man handling minhee back into his bed.

although it’s not much work, the younger being too weak due to sickness to give much of a fight back.

“now stay here and rest.” seungwoo says.

minhee can’t see his eyes due to his extremely long bangs, but he just _knows_ seungwoo is glaring at him. he can **_feel_** it.

“nope.” minhee says as he throws the covers off, seungwoo’s work of tucking him in thrown away in a mere second.

“kang minhee !”

“hyung there’s only a week before debut ! i can’t afford to miss a day. please. i’ll sleep it off tonight just please let me practice now.”

“it’s better to rest and recover now so that you can perform better later. you’re staying home today and that’s final !”

minhee narrows his eyes at him. he opens his mouth to fight him again, but seungwoo cuts him off before he can start complaining.

“i know something that’ll keep you here. now stay! while i make a phone call.”

and he runs out the door before minhee can do anything.

minhee sighs louder than necessary, and plops backwards into the bed.

meanwhile, seungwoo was making his call outside the door.

_ “hello ? hyung ?”_

_“hey hyeop ! can i borrow yunseong for a few hours ?”_

»»————- ☆ ————-««

“oh now that’s just cruel seungwoo hyung.”

minhee says from where he’s still sitting on his bed, crossed arms and narrowed eyes as seungwoo drags a visitor into his room.

“i did what i had to do.”

“how _dare_ you use yunseong hyung against me !”

hwang yunseong. the overall most loved trainee on produce x 101, but special to kang minhee in particular. and now he was here, in x1’s dorm, more specifically in minhee’s room.

“once again, i did what i had to do. anyways, thanks for coming yunseong. make yourself at home, just make sure minhee doesn’t leave or try to practice. i’ll be back in a few hours ! bye !”

seungwoo says before running out, having already lost practice time due to minhee’s slight tantrum.

“what ? not excited that i’m here ?”

yunseong asks from the doorway where he still stands.

“oh just shut up and cuddle me.”

yunseong smiles and moves to join minhee on the bed.

he wraps an arm around minhee’s waist, and another around his neck, right hand resting in his hair. minhee sighs, burrying his face into yunseong’s chest.

“you’re lucky i have no schedules. because i’m definitely getting sick after this.”

yunseong says. minhee just laughs. and soon enough, they’re both falling asleep.

»»————- ☆ ————-««

yunseong is conflicted. he woke up about twenty minutes ago, still cuddling minhee but now scrolling through his phone. (not before snapping a quick selfie of the two of them cuddling.)

it’s been four hours since yunseong arrived. he should be giving minhee medicine right about now. but the younger was still asleep. and it was already so difficult to put him to sleep, (seriously he was like a child. a baby would be more accurate.) and he doesn’t know if he wants to risk waking him up.

the text he received from seungwoo literally ten seconds later reminding him to give minhee medicine is enough of a deciding factor to wake the younger up briefly.

he carefully untangles himself from the sick boy, although he probably could’ve been rough and uncaring and still not have woken him up.

seriously. this kid was such a heavy sleeper.

once he is successfully out of the bed, he goes to the cabinet to find the medicine he’s supposed to give minhee. but seungwoo has already thought ahead, and it’s set out on the table.

_liquid fever and cold medicine..mint chocolate flavored..he really is a child if he’s still taking this huh ?_

yunseong thinks to himself.

deciding not to question it further, he grabs the bottle and the spoon set next to it, and heads back into the room.

he sits on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping <strike>beauty</strike> minhee.

yunseong is supposed to be giving him medicine, but he finds himself just staring at the 02 liner for a moment.

_ah he’s really so pretty. 만찢남 indeed. he dyed his hair. how unfair, any shade fits him so well. and his freckles. what was this guy sent from the stars ? his freckles are like stardust seriously._

what snaps yunseong out of his thoughts is when he goes to brush his finger lightly over minhee’s freckles, but stopping himself. what makes him stop makes him laugh too. minhee was sleeping with his mouth wide open, a habit of his.

_ah, way to ruin the mood._

ok right. medicine.

that’s the whole point of him being here.

now, yunseong doesn’t really wanna wake minhee up. and he’s sure it’s perfectly fine to slip the liquid through his lips while he’s asleep. but this kids mouth is still wide open. and if he were to put the medicine in his mouth like this, it could hit the back of his throat.

causing him to choke, and then to wake up anyways and then he would have to explain to seungwoo how he was supposed to be taking care of minhee but make him choke on mint chocolate flavored medicine recommended for ages 6-11 and then—oh ? he was waking up.

“hyung ? what are you doing ? why are you staring at me ? why are you holding—oh hell no !”

minhee jumps up in shock, maybe even fear when he spots the mint colored liquid on the spoon yunseong is holding.

“i’m not taking medicine.”

_a child. an absolute. child._

“oh come on minhee you have to take it to get better.”

“nope ! no way am i taking medicine !”

“don’t you wanna get better so you can practice for your debut next week ?”

“duh ! but not with that.” yunseong was about to go insane.

“minhee. it’s mint chocolate liquid medicine. it’s probably not even strong enough for you ! you’re sixteen and the oldest age recommended for this is eleven so please. stop messing around and take it.”

yunseong says, sighing deeply.

“well mint chocolate is gross hyung.” yunseong is offended.

“how dare you ? i bet you don’t like pineapple on pizza either then ?”

“i don’t.”

yunseong could start an entire food debate with minhee right now, but he’s still yet to fulfill his mission of getting minhee to take his medicine.

so what he does next is surprising to say the least.

minhee is surprised when yunseong _himself_ takes the medicine.

he’s even more surprised when yunseong leans in _closer_ to minhee.

but he’s the most surprised when he feels yunseong’s lips _on his_.

minhee feels the liquid seep into his mouth. the horrifying taste of mint chocolate on his tongue, covering all his tastebuds. but he can’t push yunseong away to spit it out. he’s frozen. so he swallows it. mission accomplished.

yunseong pulls away, looking almost completely unfazed from what he just pulled.

the two are just staring at each other now.

yunseong with a look of amusement on his face, while minhee with a look of pure shock. yunseong chuckles slightly before speaking up.

“wow. this is the most quiet i’ve ever seen you before.”

“and moment ruined.”

»»————- ☆ ————-««

they’re back to cuddling now. in a different position from before, with yunseong spooning minhee now. minhee playing with the small fingers resting on his waist.

“your dyed hair is so pretty. and i love your freckles.”

“hyung stop suddenly complimenting me what the fuck.”

yunseong chuckles

“do you feel any better at all ?” yunseong asks.

“mhm. i think i sweated most of my fever out.”

“ew ??”

“what ? it’s a natural process of the human body. as if you’ve never sweated before.”

“not while cuddling with someone for hours no.”

minhee goes red at the statement. thank goodness yunseong can’t see his face right now. despite the redness in his face, he still finds himself making his own mischievous statement.

“well i guess we should shower together then—“

“stop right there.”

minhee just giggles. he turns to face yunseong.

“thanks for taking care of me.”

yunseong feels warm. and no it’s not just the sickness starting to transfer to him.

“anything for you.”

he presses a kiss to minhee’s forehead, and they fall asleep again.

»»————- ☆ ————-««

he wakes up again minutes before seungwoo and the rest of the x1 members return.

seungwoo thanks him several times once yunseong exists minhee’s room.

_ “was he a brat ?” _

_“extremely.”_

_ “damn it minhee.”_

seungwoo sighs, then thanks yunseong again.

yunseong makes his way to the door to leave, ignoring the way junho laughs at him. most likely having an idea on how yunseong’s day alone with minhee went.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally so random with really no plot at all i just had a random idea and ran with it lol. 
> 
> oh and also the korean word i used 만찢남 if you were wondering means something along the lines of a man with looks straight out of an anime/manga ! aka the word they used to describe minhee many times throughout the season lol.


End file.
